kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Angelina Dalles
Angelina Durless (アンジェリーナ ダレス Anjierīna Daresu) or Angelina Dallas (in the American manga), nicknamed Ann and Madame Red (マダム レッド Madamu Reddo), is Ciel's biological aunt. As her title suggests, she is known for her red hair and clothing. She obtained a medical license and practices at the Royal London Hospital. She is a main antagonist during the Jack the Ripper storyline in the anime and manga. Appearance Fitting her title as "Madame Red," Angelina is almost always clad in red clothing and makeup, normally consisting of a red skirt and matching waistcoat, under which is worn a ruffled white blouse. She also often wears a red hat and carries a red parasol. Her crimson hair is kept in a bobcut. Her eyes are the same color. She initially hated her red hair, which she inherited from her father, and she usually covered it up and kept her bangs long to hide her face, until Vincent Phantomhive stated he liked her hair, which he said reminded him of "red spider lilies in full bloom." After this, Angelina cut her bangs and always dressed in red.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, page 27 She is 168 cm (5'6") tall. Personality In the past, Angelina was quite withdrawn and shy because of her red hair, but in the present she has a crude and frivolous nature. For example, she suggests Sebastian Michaelis should work for her on account of him being handsome whilst stroking his backside.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 7 She also attempts to make Undertaker laugh by telling a dirty joke.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 19 She appears to care deeply about Ciel Phantomhive, treating him like her own son, but harbors a general disregard for human life, as she works with Grell Sutcliff to perform the Jack the Ripper murders. Nonetheless, she cannot bring herself to kill Ciel when encouraged to by Grell. History Angelina fell in love with Vincent Phantomhive when she was 15, but became distraught when she found out that her sister was marrying him. Because she was very close to her sister and cared deeply for her, she tried to be happy that the two people she loved most were getting married. However, after their marriage, she came to hate the color red again. After Ciel was born, she worked to earn her doctor's license, against the wishes of her parents. She frequently played with Ciel and Elizabeth Middleford, stating that these were the people she loved the most. thumb|right|150px|Angelina hospitalized after the carriage incident. Angelina later married Baron Barnett, who treated her lovingly and gently, stating that he did not mind that she harbored feelings for another.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, page 33 She called him an honest and pure man who treated her well and made her happy. She became pregnant, but after a carriage accident in which her husband was killed, her womb and unborn child had to be removed to save her own life. Rachel frequently visited her in the hospital, understanding the pain she was in. However, Angelina became even more bitter about her sister's marriage, as Rachel had Ciel while Angelina could now never have children of her own. Her loss also caused her great strife as a doctor, as she regularly performed abortions on prostitutes, who considered pregnancy nothing but a nuisance. After Angelina recovered, Rachel invited her to Ciel's tenth birthday party; Angelina stated she did not really want to attend, but went anyway. Upon arriving, she witnessed the Phantomhive manor burning and learned that her sister, her husband and their son were killed by the color she hated - the burning red of the fire. Shortly after this, Angelina began to murder her patients who requested abortions, stating that because they did not want their life, womb, or happiness, she would take it from them.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 11, page 8 It was after one of these murders when she met Shinigami Grell Sutcliff, who offered to assist her. Several months after she began the killings, Ciel returned alive.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 11, page 10 Angelina was overjoyed when Ciel returned, and did not mind when Ciel refused to share what happened, stating that his return was enough.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 11, page 12 Synopsis As there are no notable differences between the manga and anime, the synopses are simply grouped together. Jack the Ripper Angelina initially appears looting through Ciel's London manor for some tea with her butler Grell and family friend Lau, stating that she could not resist coming to visit him when she learned he was going to be in town. Ciel states that he is investigating the Jack the Ripper murders, and Lau decides he would like to visit a recent murder scene. The group travels to see Undertaker in order to gather more information. They learn that the murders were performed with such precision that they could only have been committed by an expert in the medical field. Sebastian makes a list of all potential suspects, and narrows it down to Aleister Chamber, the Viscount of Druitt, who had graduated from medical school, but never held a position as a doctor. Angelina states that because of her social status, she will be able to get them into his party in order to investigate with no problem. She comes up with the idea of having Ciel dress up as her niece, Lau as her lover, Sebastian as Ciel's tutor, and Grell as her butler, as usual. She states that this is because anyone would recognize a one-eyed boy with a dashingly handsome butler as Ciel Phantomhive. At the party, they learn that Aleister Chamber has been auctioning women off, and they leave, believing the case has been solved. The following day, a newspaper's headline reads that another murder has been committed so they resume their investigation. Angelina gets Ciel to play a game of chess with her while Sebastian works on the list of suspects, stating that he needs to relax. After losing many games to him, Ciel retires to bed. thumb|left|190px|Angelina and Grell are revealed to be Jack the Ripper. The next evening, Sebastian and Ciel wait for Jack the Ripper to show up, and are not surprised to learn that it is Grell and Angelina. They figured out it had to be two individuals working together, and they learned that all victims had recently had an abortion performed on them by Angelina, further pointing to her. Grell and Angelina move in to attack Ciel. Ciel questions Angelina as to why she did it, who says that a brat like him would not understand. She pulls a knife and moves to kill him, but he reminds her too much of her sister and she stops. Sebastian moves in to kill her, but Ciel orders him to stop. Grell orders her to kill Ciel, but she cannot, as she views him as a son. Furious, Grell stabs her with his death scythe, killing her for being "ordinary."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, page 23 Afterward, he takes her red coat off her corpse, saying she is not "fit to wear red" and turns to go. Ciel holds her hand while he watches Sebastian attempt to kill her murderer, who he indicates is solely responsible for the Jack the Ripper killings. Kuroshitsuji II Due to Ciel's memory loss shortly after reobtaining his soul in Kuroshitsuji II, he has no recollection of Angelina's death, or Grell, as seen when he tells Sebastian not to let Madam Red know what they are doing in episode 3. Ciel sees a vision of her when he first sees Grell in episode 3. During episode 5, Ciel, who is already surprised to see his other acquaintances in attendance, says that he is shocked that Madam Red isn't at the costume party held at the Trancy mansion. She returns in the OVA for Kuroshitsuji II, where she plays the Queen of Hearts in the Kuroshitsuji version of Alice In Wonderland. Quotes *(Referring to getting into Aleister Chamber's party) "Aren't you underestimating me? Aren't I rather popular? A few words here and there and it'll be arranged."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 7, page 4 *(When Ciel questions why he's dressed up as a female for Aleister's party) "Because I've always wanted a daughter! A cute daughter who would look lovely in those long flowing dresses!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 7, page 8 *(To Ciel) "You want to take revenge for my murdered sister? Sister would definitely have not ... we would not have wanted you to be like this."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, page 22 *"I used to hate my red hair that was just like my father's. I used to hate red."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, page 26 *(Referring to Vincent Phantomhive) "I came to love my red hair that was just like my father's. I came to love red. I came to love you." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Nobles